Chaos
Warhammer 40k Wiki The Chaos are the Evil faction of the Warhammer 40k Franchise. Their older version of Chaos from the Warhammer RPG are the Forces of Chaos. Chaos, also known to its servants as the Primordial Truth or the Primordial Annihilator, and to the Imperium of Man as the Archenemy, is the universal and usually malign spiritual force embodied by the malevolent intelligent entities comprised of psychic energy that live in the Warp. Chaos is the equal and opposite of Order. The entities who embody Chaos are mostly daemons, but the term also encompasses those mortals who have thrown in their lot with Chaos, ranging from simple peasants and/or manufactorum labourers who serve as Chaos Cultists, to Traitor Imperial Guardsmen, planetary militia, Imperial nobles, Planetary Governors, and even the mighty Chaos Space Marines and Traitor Titan Legions of the Dark Mechanicus. Chaos is also itself the turbulent psychic energy that comprises the Immateriumand gives shape to the nightmare domains of the individual Chaos Gods that are collectively called the Realm of Chaos by savants of the Inquisition. Chaos is almost synonymous with the Warp -- the two concepts are inseparable, for Chaos is the limitless ocean of spiritual, psychic and emotional energy that defines the Immaterium and underlies the 4-dimensional material universe of space-time. It is a great and raw force of change and power, and is both physically and spiritually corrupting, though it is not in itself necessarily "evil." While its adherents and servants act in ways that are often malevolent, some devotees of Chaos are more dedicated to the service of freedom and change than of the pure selfishness that Mankind and most other intelligent species define as nefarious. However, more often than not, the Chaos Gods reward individual accomplishment in such a way that the ends justify the means, and the absence of hierarchy and emphasis on individual freedom leads to the pursuit of excess and personal aggrandisement that can only be characterised as damnation. The most evolutionarily-advanced mortals, psykers, can utilize this energy, thus making them capable of abilities which transcend the standard physical laws of the material universe as humanity understands them. However, the malevolent power of Chaos can gradually corrupt a psyker, tainting his mind and body and turning him into the slave of the Ruinous Powers. The most powerful entities of Chaos are the four great Chaos Gods, also known as the Ruinous Powers, who each embody one aspect of the greater force of Chaos and can be worshipped individually or as an entire pantheon. The iconic symbol of Chaos is the eight-pointed star, representing the infinite possibilities of Chaos. Ultimately, Chaos and its entities seek nothing less than the complete destruction of the material universe and its hated Order, so that all of Creation is once more consumed by the primordial and uncontained energies of Chaos. In general, Chaos is a malevolent spiritual force that represents the collective negative aspects of the psyches of every sentient being in the Milky Way Galaxy, and most likely in the wider universe. Because Mankind is by far the most populous intelligent species in the galaxy of the late 41st Millennium, the Chaos Gods particularly embody Humanity's myriad and particular flaws as a people. Chaos corrupts Mankind so easily because it speaks to the character flaws inherent in every man and woman and seeks to exploit the weaknesses of their all-too-human natures. It takes an extraordinary individual of truly iron will and selflessness to resist the serial temptations of Chaos. It is also these inherent character flaws that produce the rampant physical and anatomical mutations of individuals exposed to Chaotic energies, as these mutations are driven by the inner flaws of the person's psyche being made manifest in their physical person as Chaos bridges the gap between the Immaterium and realspace. With all the obvious dangers associated with Chaos, such as mutation, daemonic possession, and spiritual damnation, some might wonder why anyone would willingly choose to serve the Ruinous Powers. The answer is actually simple. Chaos judges its servants solely on their abilities and their records of success and failure in promoting the agenda of the individual Chaos Gods and of Chaos Undivided as a whole. Chaos also offers those who serve it the opportunity to perhaps one day wield power and respect far beyond the dreams of most mortals' avarice. For so many people, but particularly in the oppressive, feudal Imperium of Man, where too often family connections and inherited wealth are rewarded rather than ability, and where it is impossible on many worlds for a talented individual to ever better their lot, Chaos actually offers a substantial degree of freedom and the only real meritocracy that they have ever known. But Chaos is not a benevolent force, and for the vast majority of those who fall to Chaos' temptations, they will never reach either power or position and will be little more than faceless puppets in the endless schemes of the Dark Gods. While Chaos may reward success with power, even the mightiest Chaos servant becomes a slave of Chaos, never its master. Most Chaotics will fail in their quests for power, eventually ending up as possessed Daemonhosts, mindless Chaos Spawn, or simply as just another corpse in the heap, a pawn whose usefulness to the Ruinous Powers has ended. = Chaos Gods = The Chaos Gods, also called the Dark Gods or the Ruinous Powers, are powerful entities who inhabit and control the psychic dimension that underlies all physical reality known as the Immaterium or the Warp, created and sustained by the emotions and collective desires of every sentient being of the material universe. When an emotion or belief in realspace grows strong enough, it becomes embodied as one of the sentient denizens of the Warp. The most powerful and most malevolent of these have become the Gods of Chaos. Although they are god-like beings, the Dark Gods are by their nature monomaniacal and completely single-minded since they are formed entirely of a single emotion or concept. The Chaos Gods are dependent upon the emotions of mortal creatures, especially the hordes of humanity, for their power and continued existence. As a result, the Chaos Gods strive to convert all mortals to their worship and service so that they may ultimately dominate the universe. However, if they were to win such a dark victory, it would likely destroy all of reality when the dimensional separation between realspace and the Immaterium broke down in its wake. The Chaos Gods and the Forces of Chaos that serve them are the greatest enemies of the Imperium of Man, the Eldar and most other sentient forms of life in the Milky Way Galaxy, even if they are not fully aware yet of the threat Chaosposes, like the T'au Empire. The Chaos Gods are able to devote a fraction of their psychic power in the Warp to create daemons, whose appearance and character reflect their patron god's own nature. These daemons may be reabsorbed into the God at their whim. The least of the minor gods may be so limited in their power that expending that power to create a daemon means their entire power is expended; in effect, the god becomes a daemon. In the Warp, the psychic reflection of similar thoughts and emotions gather together like rivulets of water running down a cliff face. They form streams and eddies of anguish and desire, pools of hatred and torrents of pride. Since the dawn of time, these tides and waves of psychic energy have flowed unceasingly through the mirror realm of the Warp, and such is their power that they forced creatures made of the very stuff of dreams and nightmares. Eventually, these instinctual, formless entities gained a rudimentary consciousness of their own. The Chaos Gods were born -- vast psychic presences composed of the fantasies and horrors of mortals. These are the Ruinous Powers, and each one is a reflection of the mortal passions that formed them. First amongst them is Khorne, the Lord of Battle, possessed of towering and immortal fury. Tzeentch, the bizarre and ever-changing Architect of Fate, weaves powerful sorceries to bind the future to his will, whilst great Nurgle, the Lord of Decay, labours endlessly to spread infection and pestilence. The last of their number is Slaanesh, the Dark Prince of Chaos, indulgent of every pleasure and excess, no matter how immoral or perverse. As the intelligent species of the Milky Way Galaxy prospered and grew, so too did their hopes and ambitions, their anger and wars, their love and hatred. This burgeoning flood of raw emotion fed the Chaos Gods and nurtured their power. Before long, the gods reached back to their makers with a curious and hungry sentience, planting seeds of corruption in the souls of those whose dreams they passed through. So were the first mortals bound to the will of the Ruinous Powers, and seeing the fruits of their labors, the gods began their eternal work to influence the physical realm and its myriad sentient races. Lured by promises of extraordinary power and immortality, some mortals serve the Chaos Gods willingly, fomenting misery, war and death amongst their people in order to sustain and elevate their dark masters. Yet the Chaos Gods are fickle, prone to reneging or altering a deal on a whim, and few of these worshippers are ever granted the rewards they seek. A Chaos God can only grow in power through the actions and thoughts of mortals. Those who worship a Chaos God, and behave in a way that feeds it, are rewarded with strange "gifts," extraordinary powers and potentially, immortality as a Daemon Prince. As the Chaos Gods battle in the Warp, so their mortal followers wage war in the material universe. The victors of the battles earn more power for their unworldy master, though the twisted plans of the Chaos Gods are such that often victory is not necessary; merely the acts of sacrifice and battle themselves. When devotees of Chaos die, their souls do not fade in the Warp and disappear like the spirits of others to some unknown and unknowable fate. Instead, their immortal energy is swallowed into the greatness of their gods, their souls sustained forever, bound to the eternal power of Chaos. As a Chaos God gathers such energy, it expands in power, and its influence and territory within the Warp's Realm of Chaos grows. As extensions of the gods, the appearances of these domains are formed upon the same emotions that created their masters: Khorne's realm is founded on anger and bloodletting; Tzeentch's lands are scintillating constructs of pure magic; Nurgle's territory is a haven of death and regeneration, and Slaanesh's dominion is a paradise of damning temptations. Though realm and god are as one, the Chaos Gods each have a form that embodies their personalities and dwells at the very heart of their territories. Wreathed in unearthly power, the Chaos Gods watch over their realms, seeking any disturbances in the pattern of the Warp that signal intrusion or opportunity History In the early history of the galaxy, the powers of the Warp had yet to form into distinct, intelligent entities. At this time, the emotions of sentient mortals flowed and ebbed as water does in a stream. As the intelligent mortal species grew and prospered, so did the strength of their emotions. Eventually, the gods grew to such a point where they could act independently of the general flow of emotions and thus became the Gods of Chaos. They reached into the dreams of mortals and demanded praise and servitude in order to increase their own power, as the more one emotion is exhibited (in both thought and action) by a large group of sentient beings in the physical universe, the stronger that Chaos God becomes. The Warp is the mirror of reality, a churning sea of raw psychic energy fed by the emotions of every creature of the galaxy who hopes, hates and dreams. It is a place of metaphor and madness, that can never be perceived or understood except through symbols and subjective interpretation. The strange powers of psykers of all kinds flow from the power of the Warp, the psyker's mind acting as a channel for the unreality of the Warp to affect reality. It is also the Warp that allows Mankind, and many other races, to travel the vast distances of space. Starships pass through the Warp, their courses guided by Navigators bred to perceive and read the tides of psychic energy. All this was known in the time of the Emperor's Great Crusade, but it was only half the truth. The gods whose existence was once denied by the early Imperium of Man's ruling ideology called the Imperial Truth are real. Vast formations of psychic energy, storms of dark emotion, persistent notes in the symphony of existence, all descriptions fall short of the true nature of the Powers of the Warp. Powerful beyond mortal comprehension, parasitic and malign they are the Ruinous Powers, the pantheon of lies, the Primordial Annihilator. They have countless names in countless tongues, but to those who have glimpsed even a fraction of their existence, they are best known as the Chaos Gods. These utterly alien entities hunger for the mortal realm, even though it is as fundamentally poisonous to their nature as air is to a creature of the deep ocean. They can extend their power into reality, can expend power to influence mortals, corrupt physical existence, even send portions of themselves to walk amongst men as the entities called "daemons," but only for a time. To truly affect reality, they must use mortal creatures of flesh and blood. To such servants they can gift powers beyond imagining, offering the coin of the impossible in exchange for eternal slavery. To many humans such an exchange may seem the only way to escape from the pain of life, or to achieve their heart's desire, and in the superstitions and beliefs of the past, the Chaos Gods wait for the vain, the suffering, the wrathful and the desperate. The Imperial Truth once strangled the beliefs and practices in which the Chaos Gods lurked. It hid the truth because the Emperor believed that such deliberate ignorance was the only way to protect Mankind from the predations of the Dark Gods. The End of Days With the opening of the Great Rift at the end of the 41st Millennium, the daemonic incursions that had plagued the galaxy since time immemorial escalated in both scale and frequency. A new era of terror and bloodshed was ushered in by that galaxy-spanning tear in the fabric of reality, and the armies of the Chaos Gods, mortal and daemonic alike, began to conquer and consume the worlds of Humanity and the alien races with unprecedented impunity. Had the Chaos Gods worked in unison in the wake of that terrible event, it is doubtless that realspace would have been utterly consumed by the sprawling madness of the Warp. Yet true to their nature, the dark brothers saw the anarchy as an opportunity to fulfill their own agendas: to kill, to change, to pollute, to bathe in excess. So divided, they are unable to fully overcome the fierce resistance of the galaxy's inhabitants. The Imperium of Man, the largest single empire in the galaxy, has been galvanised by the return of the legendary Primarch Roboute Guilliman, and with him fights a new breed of warrior in Humanity's defence, the Primaris Space Marines. The older races of the galaxy, such as the Aeldari and the Necrons, continue to exhibit a stubborn refusal to bow before the Chaos Gods and accept their extinction, while upstart new species like the T'au gain a greater understanding by the day of the Realm of Chaos and the ancient and malevolent beings within it. The barbaric Orks are only incited by the surging conflicts around them, and greet the prospect of battle against the daemonic legions with the same reckless enthusiasm they always have. The intergalactic devourers known as the Tyranids regard the immaterial daemons with a special distaste, seeing them only as undigestible threats to the biomass they wish to consume. So the ultimate battle for the galaxy continues, the Chaos Gods and their daemonic legions threatening to annihilate everything, including each other, in their eternal quest for dominance. The Dark Gods The Chaos Gods are the supernatural rulers of the Immaterium (the Warp) and have a great impact upon the events occurring in the physical universe. Numbered amongst the most powerful of the Chaos Gods are Khorne, the God of Warfare, Violence and Murder, Nurgle, the God of Disease and Decay, Tzeentch, the God of Change and Sorcery and Slaanesh, the God of Pleasure and Pain. There is a fifth major Chaos God named Malice who embodies Chaos' tendency to turn in upon itself and who acts against the interests of the other Chaos Gods whenever he can, though he is certainly no ally of the Imperium either. Occasionally, the Chaos Gods can set aside their innate rivalry and unite in the pursuit of a larger goal, such as the overthrow of the Imperium of Man and its Emperor, who represent the strongest current force for Order in the Milky Way Galaxy. During this time, the forces of the Ruinous Powers can be considered to serve a concept known as Chaos Undivided. The Ruinous Powers generally draw their strength from the sentient minds of the galaxy's inhabitants, whose collective unconsciousness shapes the psychically-reactive substance of the Immaterium and actually gives birth and sustenance to the Chaos Gods and any other spiritual entities who are empowered by a sufficient level of belief, like the Eldar's lost gods or the Emperor of Mankind Himself. The Ruinous Powers possess the ability to interact with the material universe in a limited way as the entities of the Warp can at times enter the material universe through the minds of those individuals gifted (or cursed) with psychic powers. The Ruinous Powers can also shape lesser supernatural entities from the psychic substance of the Warp who are extensions of their own wills and are generally referred to in the Imperium of Man and among the Eldar as daemons. The T'au are excluded from worrying about possession by Warp entities like daemons because of their limited psychic abilities and thus their limited presence in the Warp. The Necrons, as intelligent yet soulless creatures composed of living metal, no longer project any psychic presence in the Warp, while their former C'tan masters are beings purely of the material realm who are unusually vulnerable to psychic attacks because of their lack of a presence in the Immaterium. There exists a hierarchy of sorts within the ranks of the Ruinous Powers, though it ebbs and flows according to the vagaries of the Great Game for supremacy fought constantly between the Dark Gods and their servants. Currently, in the late 41st Millennium, Khorne is held as the mightiest of all, for the practice of murder and blood sacrifice stretches to the dark beginnings of the universe. Though Khorne sees the use of psychic sorcery as the refuge of cowards, his closest rival, Tzeentch, thrives on the raw stuff of Chaos and uses it to influence a million times a million plots, his devious mind always a step ahead of his opponents. Where Tzeentch would see hopes thrive and fortunes change, Nurgle, the Father of Plagues, revels in despair and hopelessness. In times of galactic pandemic, Nurgle's power can eclipse even that of his brothers in darkness. Last in the pantheon is Slaanesh, who knows well how to play on the obsessions of his rivals. Khorne's single-minded bloodlust, Nurgle's quest to infect every living thing, and Tzeentch's compulsion to dabble in the fates of mortals -- all are obsessions which the Lord of Excess can turn to his will with a whispered promise. While the Chaos Gods are all enemies in the Great Game, each bears a special enmity for one of their brothers in particular. Khorne most despises Slaanesh, whose earthly decadence and sensual lusts are at odds with the Blood God's martial pride and desire for indiscriminate slaughter; the Dark Prince finds Khorne's artless brutality dull, and takes a perverse delight in agitating him. Similarly, Tzeentch's desire to foster the corrupt ambitions of mortals is at odds with Nurgle's spreading of despair and death, and so a special rivalry exists between the two. The four primary Chaos Gods are: * Khorne, The Blood God - God of War, Murder, Battle - Khorne is the Blood God, an angry and murderous God of Chaos whose bellows of limitless rage echo throughout the corridors of time and space. His great brass throne sits upon a mountain of skulls in the midst of a plain of splintered bone and lakes of mortal blood formed from the remains of his followers slain in battle and those who his minions have killed in his name. Khorne embodies mindless and absolute violence, destroying everyone and everything within reach, shedding the blood of friend and foe alike. The followers of Khorne are always ferocious warriors and never make use of psychic powers, for the Blood God abhors the trickery of magic and cowardly sorcerers, particularly the servants of Tzeentch. Men turn to Khorne for the power to conquer, to defeat their enemies in battle, to wreak bloody vengeance and to attain unmatched martial prowess against all comers. The most fanatical and dedicated of his followers, those whose souls are trapped fully within his bloody embrace, know that he truly desires only constant and wild slaughter for its own sake. Khorne cares not from where the blood flows, only that it flows without cease for all eternity. * Tzeentch, The Changer of the Ways - God of Change, Sorcery, Fate and Hope - Tzeentch is known by many titles across the galaxy, including the Changer of the Ways, the Master of Fortune, the Great Conspirator and the Architect of Fate. He is the Great Sorcerer, the God of Sorcery and Change and master of the mutable stream of destiny and time. Tzeentch is, without question, the most disturbing and least comprehensible of all the Chaos Gods. His skin crawls with constantly changing faces that leer at and mock all who look upon him. When Tzeentch deigns to speak to other beings, these faces repeat his words, often with subtle but important differences of intonation and meaning. Plotters and schemers find themselves drawn to Tzeentch, especially those who crave psychic or sorcerous power to achieve their goals. Politicians and leaders, magisters and Chaos Cultists, all find themselves drawn along the convoluted paths of fate, using Tzeentch to achieve their dreams and aspirations, though ultimately all are led to play their part in Tzeentch's own eternal schemes. No man can fully comprehend the full nature of the intricately-woven, multi-layered plots of Tzeentch and to attempt to do so can only lead to insanity. Yet in reality Tzeentch has no grand plan, no ultimate goal to fulfill. For Tzeentch the mere act of plotting and entwining the brief fates of mortals is purpose enough. There is no end to his scheming for he desires no end to the creation of change. Tzeentch can never achieve any ultimate aim for to do so would be the end of ambition and thus the end of the Lord of Destiny. * Nurgle, The Plague Lord - God of Death, Disease and Decay - Nurgle is the mighty Lord of Decay who presides over all physical corruption and morbidity. Disease and putrefaction, the inevitable entropic decline of all things, are the favours he bestows upon the universe. The God's immense body is bloated with corruption and exudes a sickly, diseased stench. His skin is greenish, leathery and necrotic, its surface pock-marked with all of his various boils, running sores and favorite infestations. From his exposed guts spill tiny Lesser Daemons, his Nurglings, who dine upon the filthy fluids that ooze from Grandfather Nurgle's many festering wounds. It is to free themselves from despair -- the eternal mortal dread of disease, starvation and death -- that men turn to the Plague Lord. Despite his appearance, he is a warm, welcoming God who prides himself on the achievements of his followers, gifting them with his most hideous diseases even as he protects them from all pain and the cold sleep of death. The fear of death can be found in the hearts of all the sentient beings of the universe, and so there is no shortage of mortals willing to sacrifice their immortal souls in return for the corrupted preservation of their physical bodies for all time. * Slaanesh, The Prince of Pleasure - God of Pleasure, Sensation and Desire - Slaanesh is the youngest of the Chaos Gods and alone of all the Ruinous Powers, the Prince of Chaos is divinely beautiful. He is as seductive as only an immortal can be, disarming in his innocence, utterly beguiling in his manner and irresistibly tempting with his words. Slaanesh can assume male, female or hermaphroditic form at will and it is impossible for a mortal to look upon him without losing his soul and becoming a slave to the Prince of Pleasure's slightest whim. Mortals that seek charisma and fellowship turn to Slaanesh, for his gifts can make one popular and inspiring. Poets and artists are drawn into his gaze by the promise of inspiration and fame, while even the hardiest warriors might seek the adulation of the masses and the ironclad loyalty of their followers. Yet as one continues in the service of Slaanesh, such pleasures soon grow stale and his servants are driven on to search for ever greater sensations and ever more self-fulfillment until only the most decadent and debased of acts can stir their emotions or provide the pleasure they have come to crave. The first three Chaos Gods became sentient by the middle of the 2nd Millennium, but Slaanesh did not fully awaken until the Fall of the Eldar in the 30th Millennium at the end of the Age of Strife. There is a fifth major Chaos God who appeared in earlier editions of Warhammer 40,000 ''who is almost never mentioned save by the most arcane of texts: * '''Malice', The Renegade God - God of Anarchy, Vengeance and Nihilism Minor Chaos Gods * Ans'l, Mo'rcck and Phraz-Etar are minor Chaos deities. Chaos Space Marines were rumoured to praise them by putting spikes on their Power Armour. Their names are puns on the last names of Bryan Ansell, Michael Moorcock, and Frank Frazetta, writers and artists whose work all contributed to the look and feel of the Warhammer Fantasy''and ''Warhammer 40,000 universes. * Malice is an entity worshipped as the Renegade God of Chaos and the Hierarch of Anarchy and Terror. The Renegade Space Marines Chapter called the Sons of Malice number among his followers. Followers The Chaos Gods' most devoted and powerful mortal followers are known as Champions of Chaos, and are spiritually bound to their patrons. Chaos Champions are rewarded with the Mark of their patron Chaos God, mutational or psychic "gifts" unique to each God and the potential blessing of ascension to become a Daemon Prince of that God. When a follower of a Chaos God dies, their soul is absorbed into the greater psychic mass of that God within the Warp, adding its energy to the already formidable power of that deity. It is for this reason that the Ruinous Powers seek to corrupt and turn to their worship as many mortal souls as they possibly can. The Great Game of Chaos The Chaos Gods are rivals of each other -- the constant war between them mirrors the struggle between their followers in the material universe, and vice-versa. This struggle for dominance over the Warp and the physical universe by the Chaos Gods is known as the "Great Game." The Warp is not merely the home of the Dark Gods; it is also their primary battlefield, the arena for this Great Game of Supremacy. Since time immemorial, the Chaos Gods have warred with one another, vying for power amid the immaterial planes. Despite their myriad differences, the great Gods of Chaos have the same goal: total domination of the universe. There is no realm that they do not wish to claim for their own, and each seeks absolute rule, the mere concept of sharing power with another anathema to them. With the ebb and flow of energy within the Warp, the power of a Chaos God expands and contracts, and his realm will shift accordingly. For long periods, one god may dominate the others, fed by its own success and leeching its foes' energy for its own growth. Eventually, the other gods will ally against the dominant force, and through combined efforts reduce him in power until another of their number rises to prominence. This pattern is played out again and again through eternity. It seems unlikely that any Chaos God could ever truly be victorious, and it is unthinkable what might happen should such an event ever occur, but it certainly is not for lack of trying. When the gods do battle, the Immaterium shakes and Warp Storms rage across the galaxy. Within the Realm of Chaos, hordes of daemons are sent forth to do their creators' biddings, and the lands of the gods strain and heave at each other in physical assault. Possessed of personality and intelligence, the daemons of a Chaos God aspire to draw favour from their master, and often launch their own attacks into the domains of rival daemons. The armies of the gods pour from one territory to another in a ceaseless frenzy of invasion and defence. As intrigue, feints and lures lead forces into traps, elsewhere pacts are forged, and opposing sides join forces mid-battle as a common cause creates a temporary amnesty between rivals. It is never long, however, before the merest possibility of advantage arises, and the brief cessation of open warfare between two parties is readily abandoned so the daemons might once more fall upon one another. Vast swathes of the Immaterium are in a constant state of flux, every moment a new territory won or lost. When an invading army emerges victorious, they immediately set to work on turning the ravaged battlefield into part of their god's realm, moulding the raw entropy of that section of the Immaterium into whatever form best pleases their master. From time to time there arises a being, place, object or event in the material universe that attracts the attention of all the Gods of Chaos. So important is this new element, so desired by the Ruinous Powers or so dangerous to their shared ambitions, that all rivalry is temporarily put aside in order to take advantage of this particular opportunity, or thwart the threat it presents. In such an instance, the gods will work together, and the galaxy trembles before their combined power as Chaos Undivided. For Mankind, the most significant occasion of this type was the rise of the Emperor. During this period, the Chaos Gods set out to bring about the Master of Mankind's downfall, beginning with the spiriting away of his infant Primarchs from the laboratory on Terra where they were created, and culminating in the spiritual corruption of half their number and the civil wars of the Horus Heresy. Other events have led to briefer cessations of conflict in the Realm of Chaos: particularly promising Black Crusades, for example, or the extermination or birth of a new race. Such interest in mortal affairs is fleeting, and as soon as their objective is achieved, the gods resume their Great Game. Sometimes treaties will be broken even before their mutual goals are met, with one god or another, or all four, overstepping the bounds of their agreement and attempting to usurp their rivals. Once again the Realm of Chaos will thunder to the march of the daemonic legions, and their age-old feuds will spill over into the domains of realspace. MarkofKhorneBig.png|Mark of Khorne Mark_of_Khorne.png|Mark of Khorne Chaos_Star_Khorne.png|Chaos Star of Khorne TzeentchMark.png|Mark of Tzeentch Mark_of_Tzeentch.jpg|Mark of Tzeentch Chaos_symbol.jpg|Chaos Star of Tzeentch MarkofNurgleBig.png|Mark of Nurgle MarkofNurgle2.png|Mark of Nurgle ChaosStar_Nurgle.jpg|Chaos Star of Nurgle MarkofSlaaneshBig.png|Mark of Slaanesh MarkofSlaanesh2.jpg|Mark of Slaanesh Chaos_Star.jpg|Chaos Star of Slaanesh Malice-symbol.jpg|Mark of Malice Place Holder.png Chaos_Star_Malal.png|Chaos Star of Malal Inventory Infantry * Plague Zombie * Heretic * Cultists * Blood Cultist * Warp Cultists * Mutant Cultist of Nurgle * Cultist of Slaanesh * Tzeentch Cultist * Sanguinary Death Cultist * Chaos Sorcerer of Nurgle * Pilgrims of Hayte * Vraksian Enforcer * Ogryn Berserker * Traitor Guardsman * Blood Pact troops * Heretek * Logicians * Chem-Hunter * Chaos Space Marine * Rubric Marine * Plague Marine * Chaos Terminator * Khornate Berzerker * Noise Marine * Raptor * Warp Talon * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Apostle * Obliterator * Chaos Space Marine Mutilator * Havoc * Chaos Lord * Chaos Champion of Nurgle * Chaos Champion of Slaanesh * Chaos Champion of Khorne Plague Zombie.jpg|Plague Zombie Poxwalkers.png|Poxwalkers Chaos_Cultists.jpg|Chaos Cultists Warp Cultists.jpg|Warp Cultists Assessor of the Black Tontine.png|Assessor of the Black Tontine Apostate Priest of the Dark Gods.jpg|Apostate Priest of the Dark Gods Writhing_World_Sorcerer_King.jpg|Writhing World Sorcerer-King Death Priest of Mire.jpg|Death Priest of Mire Chaos Sorcerer of Nurgle.jpg|Chaos Sorcerer of Nurgle Malignant_Plaguecaster.png|Malignant Plaguecaster Tallyman of the Death Guard.png|Tallyman of the Death Guard Biologus Putrifier.png|Biologus Putrifier Plague Surgeon.jpg|Plague Surgeon Noxious Blightbringer.png|Noxious Blightbringer zealous Chaos Cultist of Slaanesh.jpg|Zealot of Slaanesh Death Cult Assassin.jpg|Death Cult Assassin Heretek Chirurgeon.jpg|Heretek Chirurgeon Heretek_Explorator.jpg|Heretek Explorator Heretek.jpg|Heretek Arch-Heretek.jpg|Arch-Heretek Blood_Pact_in_Battle.jpg|Blood Pact Crimson Slaughter Cultist.jpg|Crimson Slaughter Cultist Chem-Hunter of Messia.png|Chem-Hunter of Messia Pilgrims of Hayte.png|Pilgrims of Hayte Sons of Slaughter.png|Sons of Slaughter Vraksian Renegade Militia.jpg|Vraksian Renegade Militia Vraksian Traitor Militia enforcer.jpg|Vraksian Traitor Militia enforcer Mutant_Mob.jpg|Mutant Mob NurgleMutant.jpg|Nurgle Mutant mutant Ogryn Berserker of the Vraksian Traitor Militia.jpg|Mutant Ogryn Berserker of the Vraksian Traitor Militia Xurunt Frost Father.png|Xurunt Frost Father elite warrior of the Sons of Sek.jpg|Elite warrior of the Sons of Sek Chaos Space Marine of Khorne.jpg|Chaos Space Marine of Khorne BlackLegion.jpg|Chaos Marine Maltek Stalker.jpg|Maltek Stalker Chaos_Champion2.jpg|Chaos Champion Crimson Slaughter Heretic Astartes.jpg|Crimson Slaughter Heretic Astartes Crimson Slaughter Chaos Space Marines.jpg|Crimson Slaughter Chaos Space Marines Khornate Berzerker.jpg|Khornate Berzerker Plague_Marine_Havoc.jpg|Chaos Havocs Chaos Space Marine Raptor.jpg|Chaos Space Marine Raptor Khorne Daemonkin Raptor.jpg|Khorne Daemonkin Raptor Khorne Daemonkin Warp Talons.png|Khorne Daemonkin Warp Talons Warpsmith_of_Chaos.png|Warpsmith Black_Legion_Chaos_Sorcerer.jpg|Sorcerer Exalted_Sorcerer.jpg|Exalted Sorcerer Master of Possession.jpg|Master of Possession Chaos Terminator.png|Chaos Terminator Deathshroud Chaos Terminator.png|Deathshroud Chaos Terminator Blightlord Terminators.png|Blightlord Terminators Death Guard Lord.png|Death Guard Lord Khârn the Betrayer.jpg|Khârn the Betrayer AraghastthePillager.jpg|Chaos Lord Araghast the Pillager Goleph.png|Goleph Slinnar War Machine.png|Slinnar War Machine Bronze Malifect.jpg|Bronze Malifect Daemons ''' * Daemon-possessed Chaos Marine * Chaos Spawn * Chaos Spawn of Tzeentch * Chaos Tech Spawn * Plaguebearer * Daemonette * Bloodletter * Bloodcrusher * Skulltaker * Blue Scribes * Nurgling * Herald of Tzeentch * Horror of Tzeentch * Changeling * Flamer of Tzeentch * Fiends of Slaanesh * Slime Hound * Flesh Hound * Juggernauts of Khorne * Steeds of Slaanesh * Plague Drone * Disc of Tzeentch * Burning Chariot of Tzeentch * Screamer * Fury * Beasts of Nurgle * Flamer of Tzeentch * Soul Grinder * Plague Hulk * Great Unclean One * Keeper of Secrets * Lord of Change * Karanak * Bloodthirster * Daemon Prince of Khorne * Daemon Prince of Slaanesh * Daemon Prince of Nurgle * Daemon Prince of Tzeentch Plague Marine of Nurgle.png|Plague Marine of Nurgle Plague Marine of the Death Guard Traitor Legion.png|Plague Marine of the Death Guard Traitor Legion Foul Blightspawn.png|Foul Blightspawn Daemonkin_Possessed_trio.png|Daemonkin Possessed Crimson_Slaughter_Possessed_Marine (1).jpg|Crimson Slaughter Possessed Marine Chaos Tech Spawn.jpg|Chaos Tech Spawn ChaosSpawn2.jpg|Chaos Spawn ChaosSpawnTzeentch.png|A Chaos Spawn of Tzeentch Chaos Spawn of Tzeentch.jpg|A Chaos Spawn of Tzeentch Flesh Hounds of Khorne.png|Flesh Hounds of Khorne Seekers of Slaanesh.png|Seekers of Slaanesh Lady of the Voids.jpg|Lady of the Voids Garden_of_Nurgle_attendant.jpg|Garden of Nurgle attendant Horrors of Tzeentch.png|Horrors of Tzeentch Nurglings.jpg|Nurglings Plaguebearer.jpg|Plaguebearer Daemonette.jpg|Daemonette SlaaneshChampion.jpg|Slaanesh Champion The Masque of Slaanesh.png|The Masque of Slaanesh Ruination of Imperfect Beauty.jpg|Ruination of Imperfect Beauty Fury of Chaos.png|Fury of Chaos Lesser_Daemon_of_Malal.jpg|Lesser Daemon of Malal Bloodletter.png|Bloodletter Herald of Khorne.png|Herald of Khorne Skulltaker.png|Skulltaker Bloodcrusher of Khorne.png|Bloodcrusher of Khorne (Bloodletter and Juggernaut) Steed_of_Malal.jpg|Steed of Malal Beast_of_Malal.jpg|Beast of Malal Fiend of Slaanesh.png|Fiend of Slaanesh Flamer of Tzeentch.png|Flamer of Tzeentch Slime Hound of Nurgle.jpg|Slime Hound Beast of Nurgle.png|Beast of Nurgle Plague Drones.png|Plague Drones Screamer.jpg|Screamer Discs of Tzeentch.jpg|Discs of Tzeentch Steeds of Slaanesh.png|Steeds of Slaanesh Greater_Daemon_of_Malal.jpg|Greater Daemon of Malal Great Unclean One.png|Great Unclean One Keepers of Secrets.png|Keepers of Secrets Lords of Change.jpg|Lords of Change Bloodthirster.jpg|Bloodthirster Karanak.jpg|Karanak Daemon_Prince_of_Khorne.png|Daemon Prince of Khorne Daemon Prince Slaneesh.jpg|Daemon Prince of Slaneesh Mephidast.png|Daemon Prince of Nurgle Daemon Prince of Tzeentch.png|Daemon Prince of Tzeentch Magnus the Red.jpg|Magnus the Red '''Vehicles * Assault Bike * Attack Bike * Deimos Rhino * Chaos Rhino Armored Personnel Carrier * Rhino Advancer * Deimos Predator Destructor * Dreadnought * Falchion * Fellblade * Helbrute * Basilisk * Vindicator assault tank * Land Raider Proteus * Malcador Assault Tank * Mastodon * Medusa * Plaguereaper * Triaros * Predator Destructor * Bombard * Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought * Sonic Dreadnought * Spartan Assault Tank * Krios * Whirlwind * Baneblade * Colossus * Chimera * Griffon * Hellhound * Hydra * Leman Russ Battle Tank * Leman Russ Demolisher * Leman Russ Executioner * Leman Russ Vanquisher * Macharius Heavy Tank * Macharius Vanquisher * Macharius Vulcan * Malcador Assault Tank * Malcador Annihilator * Malcador Defender * Minotaur * Pathcutter * Salamander * Sentinel * Shadowsword * Skull Cannon of Khorne * Testudo * Valdor Tank Hunter * Doom Blaster * Death Dealer * Cauldron of Blood * Contagion * Myphitic Blight-hauler * Plagueburst Crawler * Maulerfiend * Forgefiend * Brass Scorpion * Lord of Battles * Lord of Skulls * Plague Tower DG_Chaos_Death_Wheel.jpg|Death Wheel BloodThrone1.jpg|Blood Throne Skull Cannon of Khorne.jpg|Skull Cannon of Khorne Khorne Daemonkin Chaos Space Marine Bikers.jpg|Chaos Marine Bikers Myphitic Blight-hauler.png|Myphitic Blight-hauler Chaos Land Raider.jpg|Chaos Land Raider Chaos Rhinos.png|Chaos Rhinos Predator Annihilator.png|Predator Annihilator Plagueburst Crawler.png|Plagueburst Crawler Doom Blaster.jpg|Doom Blaster Cauldron of Blood.jpg|Cauldron of Blood Death Dealer.jpg|Death Dealer Blood Reaper.jpg|Blood Reaper Lord of Battles.png|Lord of Battles Lord of Skulls.png|Lord of Skulls Plague_Towers_Battle.png|Plague Tower Tower of Skulls.jpg|Tower of Skulls Mechs * Chaos Dreadnought * Decimator * Defiler * Kytan * Slaanesh Subjugator * Subjugator Scout Titan * Questor Scout Titan * Ravager-class Chaos Titan * Feral-class Chaos Warhound Titan * Chaos Warlord-class Titan * Banelord-class Titan * Plaguelord-class Titan * Painlord-class Titan * Warplord-class Titan * Imperator-class Titan * Warmonger-class Titan Hell-Knight.jpg|Hell-Knight Hell-Scourge.jpg|Hell-Scourge Hell-Strider.jpg|Hell-Strider Questor Scout Titan.png|Questor Scout Titan Khorne Helbrute.png|Khorne Helbrute Chaos_Decimator.png|Decimator Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought.jpg|Contemptor Dreadnought Defiler.png|Defiler Blood Slaughterer.jpg|Blood Slaughterer Forgefiend.jpg|Forgefiend Brass Scorpion.png|Brass Scorpion Venom crawler.png|Venom Crawler Helstalker.jpg|Helstalker Soul Grinder.png|Soul Grinder Plague Hulk.jpg|Plague Hulk Maulerfiend.png|Maulerfiend Slaanesh Subjugator.png|Slaanesh Subjugator Chaos Warhound Titans.jpg|Chaos Warhound Titans Kytan_by_Third_Eye_Nuke.jpg|Kytan Aircraft * Foetid Bloat-drone * Blight Drone * Caestus Assault Ram * Dreadclaw * Doomfire Bomber * Hell Claw * Hell Fang * Hell Talon * Locust Fighter * Stormbird * Storm Eagle * Swiftdeath Fighter * Tormentor Fighter-Bomber * Thunderhawk * Thunderhawk Transporter * Doom Wing * Fire Lord * Heldrake Blight Drone.png|Blight Drone Foetid Bloat-drone.png|Foetid Bloat-drone Fire Lord.jpg|Fire Lord Hell Talon.png|Hell Talon Stormbird.png|Stormbird chaosthunderhawk.jpg|Thunderhawk Heldrake.png|Heldrake Space Craft * Dreadclaw * Hell Blade * Fury Interceptor * Xiphon Pattern Interceptor * Harbinger super-heavy bomber Hell Blades.png|Hell Blade Harbinger super-heavy bomber.jpg|Harbinger super-heavy bomber Kharybdis Assault Claw.png|Kharybdis Assault Claw Chaos Dreadclaw.png|Chaos Dreadclaw Large Space Craft * Iconoclast-class Destroyer * Idolator-class Raider * Infidel-class Raider * Apostate-class Heavy Raider * Soulcage-class Slaveship * Contrador Legate-class Battle Barge * Strike Cruiser * Pestilaan-class Light Cruiser * Hellbringer-class Light Cruiser * Murder-class Cruiser * Emasculator-class Cruiser * Devastation-class Cruiser * Slaughter-class Cruiser * Carnage-class Cruiser * Hades-Class Heavy Cruiser * Cardinal-class Heavy Cruiser * Hellfire-class Heavy Cruiser * Acheron-class Heavy Cruiser * Styx-class Heavy Cruiser * Hecate-class Heavy Cruiser * Executor-class Grand Cruiser * Repulsive-class Grand Cruiser * Retaliator-class Grand Cruiser * Gloriana-class Battleship * Desecrator-class Battleship * Desolator-class Battleship * Abyss-class Battleship * Blackstone Fortress * Terminus Est * Planet Killer Soulcage-class Slaveship.jpg|Soulcage-class Slaveship Contrador.jpg|Contrador Iconoclast-class Destroyer.jpg|Iconoclast-class Destroyer Idolator-class Raider.png|Idolator-class Raider Infidel-class Raider.jpg|Infidel-class Raider Apostate-class Heavy Raider.jpg|Apostate-class Heavy Raider Hellbringer Planetary Assault Ship.jpg|Hellbringer-class Light Cruiser Slaughter-class Cruiser.jpg|Slaughter-class Cruiser Devastation-class Cruiser.jpg|Devastation-class Cruiser Emasculator-class Cruiser.jpg|Emasculator-class Cruiser Carnage-class Cruiser.jpg|Carnage-class Cruiser Hecate-class Heavy Cruiser.jpg|Hecate-class Heavy Cruiser Styx-class Heavy Cruiser.jpg|Styx-class Heavy Cruiser Hellfire-class Heavy Cruiser.jpg|Hellfire-class Heavy Cruiser Executor-class Grand Cruiser.jpg|Executor-class Grand Cruiser Repulsive_Class_Grand_Cruiser.jpg|Repulsive-class Grand Cruiser Retaliator-class Grand Cruiser.jpg|Retaliator-class Grand Cruiser Endurance.jpg|Endurance Desolator-class Battleship.jpg|Desolator-class Battleship Despoiler-class Battleship.jpg|Despoiler-class Battleship Desecrator-class Battleship.jpg|Desecrator-class Battleship Photep_-_Flagship.jpg|Photep Warp-changed Chaos starship.jpg|Warp-changed Chaos starship Blackstone Fortress Coloured.png|Blackstone Fortress Terminus Est.png|Terminus Est Planet Killer.jpg|Planet Killer GODS * Khorne the Blood God AKA Lord of Skulls * Tzeentch God of Change, Evolution, Intrigue and Sorcery AKA Changer of Ways * Grandfather Nurgle the God of Disease AKA Lord of Plague and Decay * Slaanesh the God of Pleasure AKA Dark Lord of Excess and Chaos * Malice AKA Malal, the Renegade God of Chaos Khorne_by_alexboca.jpg|Khorne Tzeentch_Changer_of_Ways.jpg|Tzeentch Nurgle.jpg|Nurgle Dark_Prince_of_Pleasure_Slaanesh.jpg|Slaanesh Malal_Chaos_God.jpg|Malice Category:Demons Category:Warhammer Category:Factions